the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Primacy Party
itself.]] The Primacy Party, also known as the Core Party, is a political party within the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms that was formed during the First Coalition Golden Age to represent the inhabitants of the Coalition core zones, particularly those in the upper class. Although the principles the Primacy Party was founded on existed in the Coalition government well before the First Coalition Golden Age began, the party itself only manifested as a direct political retaliation to the formation of the Colonial Party, which had given the Coalition underclass and the inhabitants of newly-formed Coalition colonies a significant amount of political influence. Fearing this would subvert their political agendas and disrupt the status quo of the Coalition government, a collection of wealthy Coalition aristocrats and a few special interest groups conglomerated together into the Primacy Party, quickly securing a major foothold within the Coalition government. Their platform advocated for a strong central government, tight control of colonization and the pursuit of technological advancement, which were policies that most of the Coalition aristocracy supported. Although it wasn't as numerically large as the Colonial Party, the Primacy Party had the advantage of being based in the Coalition core zones, giving it more direct access to the most dense concentrations of potential voters, the Coalition Dyson Spheres. In addition to this, funding received from wealthy entrepreneurs and corporate entities gave the Primacy Party much more financial leverage than the Colonial Party could ever hope to muster. After it started to gain notoriety, the Primacy Party immediately came under attack from the Colonial Party due to the polarized stances Primacy Party representatives had on many of the issues facing the Coalition. Thus, an intense rivalry between the Colonial Party and Primacy Party emerged, one that would last until the end of the Coalition itself. One of the dominant causes for the lack of meaningful societal progress during the Coalition Dark Age was the inability for the Species Council to make decisions due to the divisiveness between Colonial and Primacist representatives. Nearly every issue that demanded government action put both parties against each other due to their highly-specific stances on said issues. The Primacy Party would refuse to compromise on anything they deemed "too liberating" for colonists, claiming additional freedoms for the Coalition underclass would sow the seeds for a rebellion that could easily destroy the Coalition and all of its achievements. Simultaneously, the Colonial Party refused to compromise on anything that gave the Coalition government and its institutions additional power, claiming that a strengthened central government would lead to further abuse and exploitation of colonials and the impoverished. In the midst of this political turmoil, the resolve of both parties was tested by the formation of the Tekker Party, which stirred up controversy for both parties due to its audacious platform and dubious behavior within the Coalition political machine. To attack its political opponents, Primacy Party representatives tried to frame the representatives of other parties as radicals and claimed that they sympathized with terrorist organizations like the Steel Syndicate and Havoc. Although the amount of truth to these claims was often low, it was enough to prompt an equally antagonistic response from the Primacy Party's opposition, who took to labeling the party and its supporters as cruel, manipulative bureaucrats that catered only to corporate greed. The increasing destructiveness of hostilities between Primacy Party and Colonial Party representatives, which began to entail deliberate assassination attempts, forced the hand of the Coalition Founder Council, who directed the creation of the Kiracian Commonwealth in the hopes of appeasing both parties simultaneously. This action greatly diminished the aggressiveness of the Colonial Party in Coalition politics for some time, as they no longer needed to use the Coalition's political machine to make meaningful change within the Kiracian Group. However, the separation quickly caused anxiety to form in the Primacy Party. Not only was the subsequent market split causing issues for their corporate interests, many representatives in the Primacy Party believed the Kiracian Commonwealth's independence would give radicals the opportunity to infest the Commonwealth government and pursue a full-scale revolt against the Coalition itself. Although these fears led to considerable military buildup and preparation on behalf of the Coalition itself, the first strike of the infamous Galactic Revolution was executed by the Commonwealth, a fact that the Primacy Party would use to bolster the authenticity of their platform once the revolution had concluded. Feeling vindicated by the series of triumphant victories the Coalition had secured during the revolution, the Primacy Party wielded almost total dominance over Coalition politics for a majority of the Second Coalition Golden Age. Even among their most loyal demographics, both the Colonial Party and Tekker Party had lost a great deal of influence due to their associations with the brutality of the Galactic Revolution. Many people, even those that weren't explicitly aligned with the Primacy Party, blamed Colonials and Tekkers for the onset of the Galactic Revolution, a mindset that was reinforced by the Primacy Party to increase their popular support. Species that had previously been dominated by Colonial or Tekker representatives were now electing Primacist representatives, a striking divergence from the conventional balance of Coalition politics. Over time, the stigmatization faced by Colonial and Tekker representatives became less intense, but they were never able to gain enough influence in the government so as to retaliate against Primacy Party representatives. With almost nothing standing in their way, Primacy Party representatives created large amounts of new legislature designed to directly benefit the Coalition aristocracy, and inspired other branches in the government to tighten their control over the Coalition's colonial holdings, such as the GP's Helburg Reformation. The Coalition underclass suffered greatly during this time period, and many galactic historians agree that the Primacy Party's general disregard for their welfare is what contributed to the large spike in domestic terrorism and police brutality during this time. The connections between the Primacy Party and the Coalition aristocracy have made Vecuuri, Kloom, Zetylian and Nyuuvian representatives their most reliable source of influence in the Species Council, as a large portion of these species are known to be very wealthy and sympathetic towards the interests of the Coalition government itself. The Primacy Party competes with the Colonial Party over swing representatives for the Jyrians, Humans and Chusumians, and with the Tekker Party over swing representatives for the Klabalur. Centered in the Coalition core zones, the Primacy Party's main source of voting power comes from the Coalition upper class located on the Coalition Dyson Spheres and large colonies. However, it also has a fair bit of influence in the eastern colonies due to connections forged between Primacy Party representatives and various corporations that center their operations in this part of space. While they have many haunts scattered about the Coalition core zones, Primacy Party representatives have taken to using the Luminous Sea, a prestigious aristocrat club on the Sol Sphere, as their de-facto meeting place for all important affairs. Category:Political Parties Category:Cobalt Epoch